Video games plus Rachel equals missing gel
by MysteriousJ
Summary: My little oneshot on Raine.   These are the reasons why Rachel and playing video games does NOT mix.


Raine Oneshot

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Wii, Dance Dance, Mario Kart or any other game else mentioned.

To all my Raine lovers.

"Hey you cheated!" a short girl said as she pushed him with her shoulder.

"You're just saying that because I didn't let you win this time." the boy said back playfully.

"Sure you let me win" the girl known as Rachel said over dramatically.

"I so do. You know it. Every time we play Wii I let you win. It's not my fault your bad at Mario kart. The only times you win on your own is dance dance revolution and karaoke. And the time I was going to win dance dance and beat your score you jumped in my back and messed up my hair. I had to wash my hair because it was sticking up. Let's face it Rach you're not really good at video games take away karaoke and dance games." Blaine said as he turned and won the race.

He watched at Rachel had driven off the cliff and end in 12th place. Blaine had leaned back against the black couch/ futon stretching. They were in her small game room. They always came here on Friday night to wind down. This was their night to just relax while their friends went out partying. Rachel swore she would never drink again after that night in her basement and getting puked on. And Blaine didn't really mind drinking but when he woke up half the time he didn't know where he was, had the worst headaches, couldn't find his gel, and couldn't really remember the happened. He knew this tends to happen with drinking but when someone takes his gel that crosses the line. Anyways he preferred to spend the night with Rachel even when she messes up his hair. She was just more entertaining. Plus he had a lot in common with her. Ever since their date and decided to become friends they just got along. Simple as that.

So here he was in a golden yellow room with Rachel Berry on a Friday night playing games.

"So now that you've lost, what do you want to do?" Blaine asked while he closed his eyes just relaxing.

He had heard her huff and felt her lean back on the couch and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't lose. I just didn't… fine I lost." Rachel admitted as she cuddled into his side tiredly.

Blaine peaked one eye open looking down at her and smirked seeing her there. She always loved to cuddle. And he was happy to have a cuddle partner. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her little body closer to his.

"What have you done with the Rachel I know?" Blaine questioned as Rachel moved around to get comfortable.

She buried her head against his shoulder and mumbled out "She is busy trying to get her… how would Santana say it? Oh wait got it. She is to busy trying to gets her cuddles ons".

Blaine just chuckled and rested his chin in the top of her head. "Well if she is trying to get her cuddles ons then i'll help her." Blaine said as he grabbed a blanket from behind the couch and put it around them.

"Well then thank you… Hobbit." Rachel said and he could feel her smiling against him. They were both short so being called a hobbit was common for both. They both joked around with it because they knew that they were short and knew it ticked the other off.

"I'm not the only hobbit in the room. Did you forget that your shorter than me? So who is the hobbit now?" Blaine said with a knowing smile.

"Well aren't girls supposed to be shorter then guys? Plus I'm up to your shoulder. So aren't you short for guy?" Rachel asked as she moved on to Blaine's legs. She moved her head onto Blaine's neck.

"True but you know us Hobbits got to stick together." Blaine said he tightened his arms around her. He knew if anyone else was there they would think that Rachel and Blaine were dating which in truth he could see why. They hang out all the time, Fridays for sure, they sit together in all their classes, eat lunch together, sing together, dance together, go everywhere together,… and the list went on and on. Now he was curious to know if anyone thought they were together as a couple. Not that he really did mind people thinking that they were an item. He was asked a couple times if he was going out with Rachel and of course he said no but now that he thought about they acted like an old married couple. His friends from Dalton were curious to know if he had gone straight on them. Now he wasn't sure. They said that ever since he went to Rachel's party he was acting different. Then when he transferred to Mikenly they asked if it was for her. He remembered transferring because Kurt convinced him to. At the time Kurt was his best friend who understood him the most… and now with Kurt always busy with his boyfriend and with his girl friends like Mercedes and sometimes Rachel they didn't spend much time together. Around then he spent some time with Rachel and well here they were now.

He could feel Rachel inhale and exhale while her right hand rested on top of his chest, right above his heart. Slowly it moved up against his neck and into his hair. She started to play with the curls in his hair. For once he was glad that he didn't gel his hair.

"You know I love it when you don't gel your hair. You should let it loose more often." Rachel said as she sat up straight on his lap and started to play with it.

"Oh yes because every girl loves a big Afro on a short guy." Blaine said sarcastically. "Don't you remember the picture I showed you of when I was younger? You don't think that scared kids off? I was lucky to find something to keep the wildness contained. By the way where did you put my gel?"

Blaine asked.

"What gel? You didn't bring gel here... Anyways I love your hair like this. Isn't that enough?" Rachel asked giving a puppy dog look.

'Always' Blaine thought.

"For now but I still want my gel back."

"What the point of Gelling your hair when you know I'll just mess it up? I-"

"-Rachel."

"Yes?" she said sweetly.

"I want my gel back." Blaine said firmly.

"I told you I don't have any-"

"Rachel"

"Blaine"

"Rachel Berry"

"Blaine Warbler"

"You know that's not my real last nam-"

"Yes I know Mr. Warbler." she said with her arms crossed and her head facing opposite of him.

"Well then I guess for taking my gel you're going to have to face the consequences." Blaine stated.

"What consequences?" Rachel asked turning her head in his direction.

"Ahhh" Rachel gasped as Blaine tackled her.

She feel back onto the couch, knocking off the controllers off, and grabbing onto Blaine's blazer, pulling him closer. He didn't expect her to pull him down as well. They were tangled together with Blaine on top and their lips about an inch away.

Blaine was too caught up in the moment and had forgotten about his plan to tickle her. Instead he leaned down letting his lips touch hers. His eyes shut as he kissed her. He could feel her kissing back and see the fireworks he heard people say they saw. He could feel her hands work their way up to his hair and run through them. One of his hands went to the small of her back bringing her body closer while his other hand went to cup the back of his neck and bring her mouth closer. As the kiss deepened he couldn't help but notice how right it felt. To have her in his arms. To kiss her. It felt so right. Blaine could feel Rachel squirm underneath him until he fell off the couch landing on his back.

He took a sharp inhale and his eyes opened and looked up at her confused. Sitting on top of his lap was Rachel with a smirk. She leaned down and gave him a slow peck on the lips. After she pulled apart she leaned down and grabbed something from underneath the couch. In her hand she held two items. One his gel and two was a picture. Several pictures. Pictures of … him. He could see the very first picture was of him asleep. The picture was taken not too long ago. The picture was of him sprawled out on the couch at her house passed out. He could tell by the way he was positioned that Rachel was lying beside him but moved. The blanket was half off his body and half on. What caught his attention was his hair. It was clear it was taken about a month ago before he got his haircut. She had messed up his hair do he had to wash it. Big mistake. His hair was loose and all over. Rachel had joked about every time he moved it would bounce. She had started to climb his back and try to touch the top of it. He didn't know that after he passed out holding her that she would take a picture of him and his hair.

He groaned aloud as she giggled and got off him. Before she left she laid something on his chest. As he watched her run leaving a trail behind her he picked up the thin sheet on his chest. On it was a school picture of him when he was younger with a big mess on his head. Now he was sure of many things. One never bring gel to Rachel's house, never let Rachel take a picture of him without his gel, make sure Rachel doesn't take any pictures the next time they go to his house ( especially baby pictures), and lastly maybe he is in love with her.

One thing he was absolutely positive of.

Never ever play hide-and-go-seek with one Rachel Berry.

Because

You

Will

Always

Lose.

Done

Hope you enjoyed.

Mysteriousj


End file.
